1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) System Scope Initializer and in particular to a JVM System Scope Initializer that works on the premise of generating one JVM instance to be used by all processes system wide.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention in many Java Virtual Machine (JVM) implementations a high amount of memory and instruction cycles were consumed during a typical JVM instantiation. In this regard, many instances of the same JVM and classes were typically loaded and uniquely dedicated to a specific software process. As such, essentially multiple copies of the same JVM and classes were consuming a large amount of memory, processing cycles, and other system resources.
This added processing overhead and reduction in system resources was adversely affecting high transaction. As such, optimizing auxiliary Java applications as to not adversely interfere with core business transaction resources gives rise to the present invention.